


Say It Right

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cumstain, Drawing, Ejaculate, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Passionate kiss, Portrait Darius Bowman, Puberty, Slow kissing, caressing, first handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When the full moon comes, Yasmina has something to confess to Darius.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Darius Bowman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Say It Right

** In the Midnight, it is a full moon... **

Everyone is asleep, except for Yasmina who is drawing in her book. She finishes a picture of Darius, wondering if she could give it to him. She goes to him sleeping in his bunk, she climbs up the ladder, and she pats him on the back to wake him up. "Yes?" said Darius, sleeping before waking up with his eyes closed. "It's Yasmina. There's something I want to give you." said Yasmina before she gives the picture of Darius to him. "What? It's midnight, can you wait till morning time to give me something special." whispered Darius as he opened his eyes while holding a picture.

"So, how is it? The picture?" said Yasmina. "It's... (opening his eyes, waking up), is that me?" said Darius. "Yeah, it's a special gift for you." said Yasmina. "Wow, I look handsome." said Darius as he looks at the portrait of himself by Yasmina. "Can I... Can I sleep next to you?" said Yasmina. "Of course." said Darius.

Yasmina lays next to Darius, joining him in his bunk. Darius lays back, beginning to look at the ceiling.

"Are you OK?" Said Yasmina.

"Yeah... I'm thinking about my late father, I promised to him that me and him will be in a camp together before he died." said Darius.

"Really?" said Yasmina.

"Yeah, I just feel safe that he's always watching over me and always be there for me." said Darius.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Yasmina.

"It's fine." said Darius, looking into Yasmina's eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you." said Yasmina.

"What's that?" said Darius.

"I had to confess that I love you more than friends nor acquaintances." said Yasmina.

"Really?" said Darius.

Yasmina nodded.

Yasmina stroked Darius's forehead, then caressed his cheek. They kissed in a slow, passionate motion. While kissing, Darius looks down at his crotch, revealing that he felt himself getting hard for the first time. They pulled away, Yasmina looks at Darius's erection and grins seductively.

" _Looks like somebody's hitting puberty._ " said Yasmina, in her own thoughts.

Her hand slithered down on Darius's body, she caressed his leg and crotch with her fingers give him a ticklish, passionate touch before pulling his pants and boxers down, and after pulling them down, Yasmina begins to stroke Darius.

Darius began to moan while his woody being stroked by Yasmina's hand wrapping around it. Darius stroked Yasmina's cheek with his hand before touching her long hair.

"Try not to moan out loud, OK?" Said Yasmina.

"OK." moaned Darius.

Darius bit his lip, Yasmina goes into a slight fast pace at stroking Darius's shaft. Yasmina kissed his neck, they wiggled each other in their noses. Darius had never felt a girl giving him a handjob until now, but it was his first time being stroked in a penis. Darius leaned his head back on the pillow, continuously moaning.

"Yasmina, are you gonna be on top of me or-?" said Darius, moaning.

Yasmina shushed softly. "We don't wanna wake everybody up, do you?" said Yasmina.

"No, not at all." moaned Darius.

Darius's mind became flabbergasted with pleasure, he licked his lips while Yasmina goes into faster pace with her hand around his erected cock. Darius's hand holds tight onto the mattress, while the other touches Yasmina's cheek and shoulder.

His forehead began to form sweat, the sweat flows down on his face with the hot sensation from a passionate heat that forms in the air.

In Darius's mind of pleasurable nature: **the earthy leaves flow in the wind, the wind blows in the sky, the fire crackling, the water flows down the stream like a huge waterfall, the wolf howls at the moon, and the dinosaur roars during Darius's final orgasm.**

When his mind explodes with pleasure with a dinosaur roar, Darius makes a quiet, loud moan as he ejaculates for the first time. His semen comes out, landing on Yasmina's hand, few semen strings on the mattress of a bunk bed, and then the last string on his groin and nuts. Darius looks into Yasmina's eyes, Yasmina smiled at him.

"I love you." moaned Darius.

"I love you, too, Darius." said Yasmina.

Yasmina kissed him on the forehead, the cheek, and then on the lips. Her other hand that is clean, holds Darius's hand. Darius breathes with pleasure before finally falling asleep.

"Good night, my sweet love." whispered Yasmina, to Darius who is sleeping. Yasmina falls asleep, with her head laying on Darius's chest.

** The Next Day...  **

Roxie fixes everyone's bunk beds after they woke up. When she fixes Darius's bunk bed, she accidentally touches his wet cum stain that was left on the mattress.

"Eww, what is this? Semen?" said Roxie, disgusted and shocked.

"Whoa, what's that on your hand? I think I'm gonna be sick." said Dave, when he sees Darius's semen on Roxie's wrist.

"Darius!" said Roxie, calling Darius over.

"Yes, ma'am." said Darius.

"Why is there sperm on your bunk? Please don't tell me that you hit puberty for the first time." said Roxie. The kids (except Yasmina, who is going for the showers) overhear Roxie, Dave, and Darius while hiding.

"Well, It's just that I hit puberty for the first time, that's all. I don't know why, but I didn't even realized that I ejaculated myself without knowing." said Darius, acting normal.

"The kid's got a point, Roxie. It happens when kids hit puberty while growing up, it happens to teens when they had some sort of wet dreams and all that like Darius did." said Dave. "I know what puberty is, I understand. Darius, if your hormones kicking in. Don't skeet your sperm on the bunk bed, skeet in the bathroom or somewhere." said Roxie. "Sorry." said Darius. "It's OK. I gotta go get this white fluid off my hand." said Roxie before going to the bathroom to wash her hands to remove Darius's semen off.

"Oh, gross!" said Roxie.

The kids laughed, when Roxie goes to the bathroom.

"It's alright, dude. It happens to me when I was 13, and hey, puberty does change kids when they get to teenage years." said Dave. "Really?" said Darius. "Yeah, don't say anything about it." said Dave as he winks and put a thumb up before leaving out of the room.

" _Wow..._ " said Darius, remembering his last night with Yasmina.

When he thinks of last night, he will never forget about it. 


End file.
